


【主港耀·国设】偷香（上）

by yingbuhuajian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingbuhuajian/pseuds/yingbuhuajian





	【主港耀·国设】偷香（上）

王嘉龙还记得那是一个看似寻常的傍晚，彼时满脑子只装着玩乐的男孩又怎留意过，亚瑟·柯克兰每每进宫之时，不自觉翘起的嘴角、酷似野兽进餐前磨牙吮血的贪婪神情；如临大敌的宫人与面露难色的臣官，都在暗示着他其实是不该在这个时候去找王耀的。  
他从王耀的雕花窗棂外看到一场畸形的媾和：那时残余的艳丽天光打在王耀的脸上，好像胭脂一样让他的气色看起来比平时稍好看了一点，但眼神却是空的。他不着寸缕地躺在那儿，两腿间的狭缝正被一根血筋暴起的硬物用力抽插着，楔在他的软肉之间，几乎像是在猛烈撞击之中支撑起王耀的重量。  
他吓坏了，这一幕让他无法理解，急忙缩下身去，可又忍不住抬起头多看几眼。  
在畸形的姿势中乐享耕耘的男人落下的汗珠仿佛罪恶的源头，一些滴到肩上，一些滴到腿上，还有一些滴下来顺着王耀的锁骨流下去落在胸口的樱突，还未继续下滑就被金发的男人吻了去。而春光也从这窥得的角落中洋洋洒洒地泄露，床也跟着发汗了。  
还是少年的他颤抖着，用放大的瞳孔的窥视着，心底仿佛有什么在这一瞬间被掰开揉碎，人之大欲？饮食悲喜？他不懂，也许是被称之为“肉欲”的性感，一种罪恶乌黑到了尽头的光辉灿烂。是的，他被惊恐罩住了，又着魔一样无法收回目光。  
渐入佳境的英国男人把王耀的双腿分开到生理上允许的极限，然后用更深入地迫进，像猎手咬住仓皇生灵的脖子一样亲吻舔舐他的颈部曲线。再移到王耀耳边溢出几句宛若羞辱的变味情话，被刺激到的王耀有气无力地挣扎着，眉心也像被针扎了一样，似是坠入陷阱一样惶然，还带点微微沙哑的绝望苦痛。看得彼时年少的王嘉龙还有些说不出的、叫他痛心的感觉。后来长大的王嘉龙偶尔回想起，或许那是一种叫做“心酸”的情感。  
可那时候的他，什么都没有做，而且潜意识里认定什么都做不了。  
——就像现在这样。  
可能是上天为了惩罚那一日他私窥香情、心术不正，不日之后他便被亚瑟·柯克兰掳走，与王耀久别。  
于是，数载后王嘉龙再次回想起那一幕，心境忽然就沧海横绝一般惨烈不堪言。  
由不得他不沧桑荒芜，时光已将一切摧折蹉跎得面目全非。


End file.
